Shadow within
by Xover-girl
Summary: This is almost the same stories that one of you read before but I put a few changes, now for the rest of the story, it's really different. No flames, review please.
1. Preparation

Okay… so this is the third time I submit this story.

Ansem: Submit!

Me: Story

Ansem: Submit!

Me: Review

Ansem: Submit!

Me: Chapter

Ansem: Hey, shut up!

Me: Well that's all you say!

Box ghost: Beware! I am the box ghost.

Me: sigh what are you doing here?"

Box ghost: I am the box ghost!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Pokemon Coliseum. This doesn't have a lot of relations of pokemon. Sorry to disappoint you because of that.

* * *

**Chapter one: Preparation**

(Middleton)

Kim had just finish a mission so they decide to go to Bueno Nachos to get a snack. Then Kim looked at her list on what to do in spring break while Ron was stuffing his mouth with nacos. Kim then looks at Ron smiled a little.

"So K.P. what are you going to do in spring break?"

"Well… not much I was planning to go to the beach with my family and other stuff for the whole week."

"(sobbing) You mean…. Where not going to see each other for a hole week."

"No, Ron. I was going to ask if you want to come with us."

"Really?" He stops crying. "I'd love to Kim."

"Oh yeah, vacation!" Rufus said while dancing.

"Just don't be late like the last time when we were 12."

"What happened when we were 12?" Ron asked confused.

"Remember?"

(Flashback)

"Kimmy C'mon were going to lose the flight." Said Mrs. Possible.

"But mom Ron isn't here."

The family goes to the plane and took of. Ron runs with his bags while gasping for air.. " (Wheezing) Excuse me sir when is it the next flight to Oregon?"

"You just missed it two hours ago."

"What? My alarm clock got damaged again!"

(now)

"Okay, okay, Now I remember. So I get late a lot but my alarm clock changes time."

"Then get a new one."

"But I had this clock since I was three."

"Oh, we'll talk about this tomorrow. I need to get home. See ya."

"Bye." Ron waved goodbye to Kim and they both leave. Kim was walking back to her home and then she started to think a little. She had a lot of adventures around the world but what she really wishes is that she would have an adventure that doesn't have to do with saving the world. "I wonder… Are there any worlds out there?" She whispered.

(Orre Region)

It was night in a city that is in a desert. The moon was shining and the stars where bright too. Two teenagers enter to a hotel in the city to sleep in. A boy with sand colored hair and yellow cold eyes with a blue trench coat walked to the clerk to ask if there's a room. He said yes and gave him the key for the room. His friend followed him. She had red hair and ocean blue eyes. She had a blue jacket and purple shirt with jean skirt. When they got to the room they went to sleep. Time had past during the night. The girl wakes up in the middle of the night and gets up to get water but then she sees that her friend wasn't in the bed. She looked around and then she sees him in the balcony. She sees two creatures that are beside him. She walked to him and smiled right beside him when he saw her. "What's wrong Wes? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"What's the problem?

"….. I'm leaving this place now, Rui."

"But why?" She asked while holding his arm.

"This may sound crazy but… I think that there are other worlds out there than just one."

"What do you mean?"

"I think when I use to work for team Snagem, they had a device that can take people to different dimensions. I noticed that I'm not from this world after I heard Gonzap trash talking about me when I once failed a mission. I heard him say that. I can't remember my childhood that much. I was separated from my family when I was five and I remember bad guys taking me and then going threw a portal. So I stole this device from them." He shows Rui the device that looks like a remote control.

"Is that's what's been bothering you for a long time?"

"It's been so many years since I didn't see my family and I want to find them. So I may not be back."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You sure? I may not come back."

"I want to get out of here too. Besides we need a brake and I've always wondered if there where other worlds. So, where in this together. Besides I'm sure you hadn't changed a lot if you fined them."

"… Thanks Rui. That means a lot to me." Then she pack all her stuff so quickly even her teddy bear that was holding a heart that Wes gave her when it was her birthday. She looks cute with it. Wes smiled when he looked at the teddy bear a smiled. "_Rui, you where my first friend that I ever had. It would make my heart break if I loose you." _He thought.

He put his pokeballs in a bag. Later when the sun was slowly rising Wes and Rui where in the speeder going through the dessert. "Wes, Why do we need to go to the dessert?"

"So that nobody would see us going through a portal."

"Oh yeah." Then they stopped in the middle of the dessert. Wes got of from the speeder and so did Rui. He got the device and turned on a switch in it. Then out of know where a portal opens in front right in front of them. He looks at the portal while getting closer. Rui looked at it and got afraid that she moved back a little. Wes was still looking at the portal and for some reason he didn't move for a second. Then he starts to see a memory of his past.

He sees a boy that was playing in the park that was close to his house. He was swinging in the swing, laughing until a stranger grabs him and takes him away. The boy cries while screaming for his parents but the stranger covered his mouth and then a portal appears right in front of him and then they go through him.

But then the flashback ended until Rui patted him in the shoulder. "Wes? Wes!" She shouts.

"Huh? What?"

"You've been standing there for some time. Is something bothering you?"

"…No. Nothing. Lets go."

"But… I'm scared."

"I'm sure that nothing will happen. Just trust me." He gives her his hand.

"O… okay." She grabs him and then they together went threw the portal. First there was a huge light that flashed when they went threw until it faded. Then in the middleton park a portal opens and then they both fall on the floor. Wes accidentally fell on top of Rui. He stayed there for a second until Rui slapped him in the face. "What?"

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"Falling on top of me."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"What about your speeder."

"Forget about it." They both get up and look around the park and saw some people playing around and running at night. Wes then looked at the restaurant that says Bueno Nachos and that's when he got exited. "Oh my gosh! This is it!"

"What is it?"

"This is the world where I lived. But this isn't the country. My parents came here for the summer once."

"Well just have to keep on looking." Rui answered. They walked around for a while. Then Rui thought of something. She looks at Wes. "Wes?"

"What?"

"And your pokeballs?"

"In this bag. Do you have another question?"

"Yeah…. What's your last name?"

"Ford." (I invented it.)

* * *

Okay, so that's all for the first chapter of this fic.

Box ghost: I am the box ghost!

Ansem: Shut up and submit to the darkness.

Me: What's so good about the darkness anyway? It's evil!

Ansem :……

Box ghost: I am the box ghost!

Ansem then gets really pissed that he summoned the shadow guardian and killed the box ghost.

Me: You killed a ghost?….? That defies all laws of physics.

Ansem: Finally he's gone!

……………………………………………………………………….I am the box ghost!

Ansem: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs aways like a crazy man)


	2. A fight and a bite

The second chapter is here! Muahahahahaahah!

Sephiroth: You can't laugh like that.

Me: I can't?

Sephiroth: No it should go like this (Clears throat) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA (Cough cough cough) Man I gotta stop doing that.

Me: So it should be like this? Muahahahah coughcough?

Sephiroth: No, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna kill Aerith. (He gets ready to kill Aerith)

Aerith: Sephiroth… before you kill me, I just wanna say that…. I love you."

Me: WTF!

Sephiroth: How? We are sworn enemies! But you are pretty cute.

Aerith: Let's date!

Sephiroth: Okay. (Leaves with Aerith with a bunch of money in his pocket)

Me: O.o……Okay…. that is the most weirdest pairing I have ever seen.

Cloud:…..Aerith dump me….. for a guy… with silver hair…. Why! My hair defies gravity! Porque esto me paso? (Why did this happen to me)

Me: Porque los hombres se ven tan sexy con el pelo plateado. (Because guys looks sexy with silver hair)

Cloud: Hay tu no ayudas. (Ah, your no help)

Me: Y desde cuando sabias hablar espanol? (And since when did you know how to speak spanish?)

Cloud:…..Your right? Since when?… I don't know.

* * *

The day after yesterday it was night in Kim's house and she and Ronwhere outside preparing everthing for thetrip. Ronchecking the list for the field trip. The list could almost reach the floor. Ron gets a pen and then starts to mark a few things. "Okay, let's check the list now K.P. Shirts?"

"Check."

"Pants?"

"Check."

"Short pants?"

"Check."

"Bathing suit?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Hair brush?"

"Check "

"Underwear.?"

"…Check."

"Rufus?"

"Check."

"Bra?"

"Ron!" She slaps him.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I mean girls stuff?"

"Check."

"Bueno Nacho food? That is so check."

"Put it some wear else so it wouldn't rot in our suit cases."

"Uh Kim… who is that guy that looks gothic walking to us?" They look at the man walking to them. He had black hair, his skin was pale and his eyes where black. He had a black trench coat and black boots. Kim looked at him with a weird face. She never really seen a person that scary before. The man smiled at him. Ron walked behind Kim. The man stopped close to her.

"Are you Kimberly Ann Possible?" The man asked.

"Yes that's me. What do you want?"

"Rumor says that you can do anything and I wanted to test your strength and I want you to fight me."

"I think I can handle it but no knife or weapons." She said while crossing her arms.

"Kim, are you sure?"

"I can handle him."

"I don't play fair, Kimberly!" He jumps high in the air over Kim and landed right behind her. Kim was surprised after what she saw. She never seen a human do something like that. Not even Shego. Then he jumps to her to do a high jump kick but she luckily moved out of the way because he's really quick. To quick. He rushes to her and does continuos punches but she defended herself by blocking with her arm, then she kicked him in his legs that he fell on the floor and was about to do an uppercut to him but he disappears out of know where. "Where did he go?"

"Right behind you." The man said behind her. She gasped and looked back and saw him but before she could react he punches her right in the face and she falls to the ground. She slowly tried to get up but since he punched her in the face, blood was coming out of her nose. In a different area Wes and Rui were walking in the sidewalks of the Middleton close to Kim's house trying to relax on what they needed to do. but they here a noise close to the neighborhood and they ran to see what happens and they see the fight.

"Wes, what is that?"

"Some man fighting a girl and she's getting seriously beaten up. To me that isn't fair."

"Your going to help out?"

But then that man get a knife and tries to stab it at her but then she does a back cartwheel. "So are you going to give up?" The mysterious man asked. Wes runs to him and then does a high jump kick behind him. The man fell on the floor and Wes grabbed the knife and threw it away. "Uh thank." Kim said in a confused tone.

"Don't mention it." Wes answered . But then the other man gets up with rage that he tackled Wes on the floor and he started to punch him continuously. Rui tried to stop him but the man grabbed her and threw her so hard that she hit a tree and she fell unconscious. "You'll pay for hurting her." Then he pushes the man really hard then kicks him in his leg and punches him in the face and he grabbed him and then threw him to the same tree Rui was hit. Good thing she wasn't there. The man gets up and then jumped on a tree and then jumped on top of Wes. He got him pinned. "You shouldn't have interfered. Well there could be a reward for you getting in the way." Then the man opens his mouth. Wes then saw something weird. The man had two sharp teeth.

But then Kim pushed him hard out of the way before that man could've done… what he was about to do to Wes. But then the man gets up and looks at Kim with anger. You two will pay and I'll be back. He then runs away. Kim gives Wes a hand on getting up.

"That was close, and who are you?" Kim asked.

My name is Wesley Ford (I invented the last name) and this is my friend Rui.

"Your friend? Not a… girl frie-"

"No. It's kinda cool the meet a girl that knows a lot of fighting technique. You could go out to save the world and with no fear."

"I really do those kind of things."

"Ha, your serious, are you?"

"Did you ever heard me?"

"This may sound weird to you Kim but… I come from another world."

"Okay… this is a 9.7 on the weirdness scale."

"The world where I come from has strange creatures. Look I'll prove it to you." He gets a pokeball from his pocket and then the ball opened and out came out a creature that looks like some kind of pink dog with big ears. "That's and espion."

"Okay you convinced me. So… why did you come here?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't from that world. I actually belong in this one."

"And how did you know that?"

"When I was young my family came here for some vacation."

"Whow, now my answers are answers." Kim said.

"And you must be the sidekick." Rui said when she saw Ron.

"Wow that girl noticed me."

"Hey where did that guy go to?" Ron asked. They all look and see that he was already gone. "There was something weird about that man. He had strange teeth." Wes said. "When he tackled me and then tried to do something to me but I don't know what." Then a bat flies around close to the gang but then it started to get lower and heading to Kim and it looks like it was going to bite her. Kim didn't move when she saw the bat flying to her. The bat opens his mouth and heads to Kim.

"Kim, look out!" Wes shouts. He pushed her out of the way just in time before the bat… bites her but it bites him right in the neck. The bat flies away and Wes falls on the floor. His neck started to bleed. Ron got a cloth and then put it in his neck. Dun, dun, dun. You know what's going to happen.

"Wes are you ok?" Rui asked.

"Did that thing just bit me?" He standed up while holding the cloth in his the wound.

"I think we need to take you to the doctor." Kim answered.

"I'm fine, really."

"Then let's go to Bueno Nachos! I'm starving."

"I think we could go there." Then they left but Ron stopped Kim for a second.

"Uh Kim?"

"Yeah Ron."

"You don't think that guy you saw was a –gulp- a vampire?"

"That's it Ron no more scary movies for you. You and your weird imagination."

"I hope."

(Bueno Nachos)

"This is actually good I never tasted mexican food before." Said Wes While holding a naco in his mouth. "Rui want some?" She looked at the cheese dripping out of the naco and it and got grossed out by looking at it.

"I think I'll pass." Then continued to drink the soda.

"Hey Wes thanks for helping me stop that guy."

"Hey no problem Kim, I help people. Well I think it's time to go."

"Do you really have to go?"

"I think I could come back to visit. It's just that I wanted to search for my family."

"Why?"

"I was kidnapped by some… bad people when I was just five years old. I can't… remember them much and I… want to try to find them. I may find them or maybe not."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay." He gets up from the table and Rui got up too. "Nice to meet you Kim and Ron I ho.." But before he could continue he stopped. He didn't move for a second. He then remembered when that bat bit him. He slowly put his arm in the neck where the bite marks where. Then he felt dizzy. He put his hand in his head. He fell on his knee and then fell on the floor unconscious with his eyes open.

"Wes!" Rui shouted.

"What just happened?" Kim asked herself while checking his neck. "I feel no pulse! Ron! Get the ambulance, now!"

* * *

Me: Not bad.

Spongebob: Have you finished with those errands?

Me: No.

Spongebob: Wanna Krabby Patty?

Me: Diet.

Spongebob: Wanna play with the leaf blower?

Me: Ooooh. Gimme. (They both then started to suck everything with the leaf blower all around bikini bottom)

Spongebob: Bahhahahahah! This is fun.

Me: Me like.

Squidward: Our universe is in danger since our world lies within that teenage girls imagination and she could create mayhem. (Then sucks squidward into the leaf blower)


	3. Transformation

**Chapter three: Transformation**

They called the ambulance and they came in Bueno Nacho and took Wes. The doctors where creep out by the way he looked with his eyes opened and unconscious. Later they take Wes to the emergency room to check on him but they couldn't get what's wrong with him because even though it seems like he's dead he's still breathing. The others were waiting in the waiting room till morning and Rui was so nervous that she was biting her nails. "I hope he's okay! I really don't want to loose him!"

"Calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Kim said when she put her hands in her shoulders. Then something moves in Ron pocket. Then Rufus pops out of Ron pocket and yawns.

"Morning."

"What is that weird thing?" Rui asked.

"Hey!" Rufus said.

"He's Rufus, a naked mole rat." Ron answered.

"A naked what?"

"I had him since I was 13."

"He's cute." Rufus blushes. "Oooooh." Doctor come from the emergency room. He walked to Rui but he had a worried face. "Is he going to be okay doctor R.? Please tell me!"

" Sigh, I'm not sure what is wrong with him but he'll live. But there's one thing that I don't get. I don't think that it's possible for him to be alive if you felt that there was no pulse. He should've been dead by now. But… he still lives."

"That's great… Can I see him?" She asked nervously. "Please, I need to!"

"Calm down… he's not awake but you can." She went to the room and sees Wes. "The doctor looks at Rui. Even though she may not want to admit it she has a feeling for Wes. Back in the emergency room Rui saw Wes and started thinking about the good times she with him. They use to go on dangerous mission a lot and made it safely. She almost felt like crying. He the first friend that she had and she was his first friend too. "I don't want to lose you Please don't go." She hold his hand when she was almost crying. Miraculously, Wes woke up. "I don't believe it!" She said. "Your OK!" She hugs him really hard but he wasn't surprised of seeing her. He didn't even speak. Rui stopped hugging him and then looked at him.

He looked at her with an ominous face. But something wasn't right. He was looking at her in a weird. He grabbed her hand tightly and wouldn't let go of her. Then that's when he scares her. "What are doing?" She asked. But he wouldn't answer. "…… Your… blood"

" WHAT! Ww…Wes… a…are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"I WANT BLOOD!" He growled. (Author: Dun, dun, dun.)

(back to Kim and Ron)

"Uh… Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time."

"Spit it out."

"I wanted to ask you if we could go on a date someday."

"Really? I've been wanting to ask you the same."

(Crash) "What was that?" Kim shouted.

"He's gone out of control!" Rui shouts. Wes pushes Rui so hard that she hit the wall and was unconscious. He was running like an animal. He even growled. The people in the hospital saw him and then jumped on top of him. 3 people were holding him on the floor. He was pretty strong for one person. Then the doctor injected an anesthetic in his shoulders to put him to sleep. He dozed of and they carried him back to the emergency room but they had to tie him up in the bed tightly. "What just happened here?" Asked Ron.

"I'm not sure of what happened to him." Said Rui while they where trying to get her up.

"What do you remember?" Ron asked.

"He was looking at me in an ominous way and said I want blood."

"HE WANTS WHAT?" They both say at the same time. (Author:dun, dun, DUN.) They all look at me. (I'm done.)

"That is so sick and wrong and inhuman."

"Your right Ron. It is inhuman. I'm calling Wade." She gets her kimunicater. "Wade this is Kim-"

(Answering machine.)We're sorry wade is not here if you want to leave a message after this beeb. (Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb).

"Great he's not in his room but …since when did he leave his room?"

"(dizzy) Oh…what…stabbed me? Hey! What's going on! Why am I tied up in a bed!"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what, Ron?"

"Well you were a bloodthirsty person wanting…blood?" Ron answered.

"What?"

This may sound crazy but I study supernatural things and by the looks of it, you wanted blood, right?"

"I never said that." Wes said.

"Tell that to Rui."

"I never said that."

"Were you bitten by something?" The doctor asked.

"By a bat."

"Case solved. He bit you in the neck and that means that your…

"I'm what?"

"Your…"

"Spit it out doc."

"Your turning into a vampire."

"Okay you lost it Doctor. C'mon Rui were leaving." He heads to the door then opens it.

"Wait! Don't!" Then the sun shines on Wes that smoke was coming out of him but Ron closes the door just in time.

"To me, that's proof."

"What's happening to me?"

"Okay, here's a test." The doctor gets a garlic from his pocket and slowly put it closer to Wes until Wes moved back

in fear. "Get that thing away from me."

"My point exactly. First, the urge for blood, second, sunshine burning you and third, garlic. Sorry kid but it's true."

"And you are going to lock me in?"

"Not forever. Only until I may try to find a way to change you back. It may be possible." But Wes didn't answer.

"Master."

"What?"

"I was fighting Kim Possible until someone got in the way. By the looks of it he looked like a snagem member that I saw before in the Orre region. I asked myself how he got into this world."

"He must have the device Vam. And what happened to him?"

"He got in my way in the fight and I bit him. He's already going threw with the changes."

"……..Perfect! Just in time! I want you to find him and bring him to me alive. Everything should go as planned."

"Yes, Master."

"Well Wes It looks like were going to meet again." The man laughs maniacally. "Drakken!" He calls.

"What?"

"Look for the doctor and bring him to me." Drakken leaves and then five minutes had past and then Drakkens henchmen brought a man that had a scientist coat. He has gray hair and brown eyes. The henchmen let him go and then the evil man looked at him.

"What do you want now, Evice?"

"Doctor, just want to tell you that you're soon going to visit someone that you hadn't seen for years. But he's a little different now after Vam changed him."

"What! You don't mean…?" The doctor said in a shocking tone.

"Yes, your long lost son Dr. Ford. He's going to be the perfect lab rat to me."

"No! I can't let you!"

"Oh so your disagreeing with the plan that the dark alliance made."

"I won't let him be one of those creatures."

"But Dr., he's already one but the real thing will come soon."

"Using my son for your experiment? I thought you wanted someone else!"

"Plans change… for revenge. Listen, if you don't do as I say, I will let your family die. Even your son. But what difference will it make if he sees you again. After he discovers that you were the one responsible for team snagem taking him away, he'll never want to see you again. You have no choice."

"You… you blackmailed me so you would take him away. You monster!"

"Do it or your house with your wife and sons and your daughter will be killed even your little vampire son." That's when the doctor had no choice. He raised his fist and looked at Evice but then he lets it go. "You win."

"Finally, now get ready because he's going to be here soon."

"…….Why? Why did I do it? Why did I let him?"

"Shego! Go with Vam just in case Kim Possible gets in the way."

"Love too."

They took Wes in some kind of room so he wouldn't escape if he had the urge to have blood but it wasn't going well at all for him. He hadn't talked for a while. Later Rui goes to the room and sees Wes. "Wes?"

"Don't get close Rui."

"But why?"

"Just don't!"

"It's because you're a vampire. Right?"

"Just don't get close. If you do, I could attack you. This time I can't control myself."

"You can't always think that you're dangerous."

"But I am."

"You always so sorry for yourself. Just let me help you." She slowly put her arm in his shoulder until he grabbed her arm again. He glared at her and then his eyes turned red. He pushed her but it wasn't a normal push. It was so hard that she flew to the wall and hit her. But then Wes knock out of it he ran to Rui. "Rui! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Really, I am! I had no idea what came over me."

"Ow…. It's okay." Wes gave her his hand so she would get up but before she grabbed his hand, his hand was different. His nails looked sharp like claws. She got bug-eyed by looking at it. But when Wes saw it and he was in shock by looking at it. Even his other hand looked the same. "No!" He said while looking at them. "I… I…"

"I really don't know how to help but I really want to."

"Well, if you really want to help you can…"

"I can what?"

"Get out of this room NOW!" He said harshly. After he said that Rui felt insulted that tears rolled down her cheeks. He never really shouted at her like that. She walked back to the door and looked at Wes with an angry face. "Just because your changing doesn't mean that YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE A JERK! BECAUSE YOU ARE!" She shot back.

"You don't even have the heart to say the word! Then fine by me! Just get out of here now!"

"Fine!" She slams the door and locked it. Wes looked at the window with anger in his face. "I don't need anyone.

What! What on earth am I saying? I just insulted Rui. I did acted like a… Why?" He fell down on his knees and put his hands in his face and started to sob. Rui could hear him crying in the other side of the door. She felt a little guilty by what she said to him. She then goes to a cafeteria in the hospital and sat in a table. She sighed and then saw Kim. She waved to Kim and Kim comes to her. "Did you talk?"

"We ended up in an argument."

"Let me guess, "Stay away from me because I could hurt you" thing?"

"Exactly."

"I think he cares about you a lot."

"By the way he acted, I don't think so."

"Why did he want you to leave, then? If he said that he doesn't want to hurt you then that means that he cares about

you a lot, Rui. And he doesn't want to loose that friend. I think he really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Boy, are you good at this."

"I've been wanting to study psychology."

"Your good at it."

"Give him some time."

"Were talking about vampires, Kim."

"I know. I really weird out too."


	4. Kidnapping Mission

**Chapter four: Kidnapping mission **

"Wade. C'mon you've got to fined a way to change him back."

"Kim I tried to change you to amonkey once back to a human, but Vampires!"

"Did you try?"

"No."

"Then try." Later Rui got her celphone and dialed. Back to Wes, he heard his celphone ringing and picked it up. He looked at the screen and it said Rui. He pressed the button in the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Wes… it's me."

"Oh, yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened before."

"No I'm sorry. It just somehow came out of me. It felt like if something is trying to control me."

"But everything will be fine."

"Fine? Fine! Ever since that happened I can't get closer to people, not even you and I can't go out in the day light!

Why do you always say to me that everything is going to be fine? Why?" He shot back.

"You shouldn't be negative and listen to yourself."

"Oh man, not again."

"You shouldn't be afraid. You can't let fear control you. You have to fight it. Just remember that where friends."

"Thanks Rui."

"I'll see you later." She hangs up and went to get something to eat.

"You'll never give up, will you?" He chuckled quietly.

When it was night Wes looked at a window in the room that was suppose to be sealed perfectly but he goes to the window and somehow manage to open it and it was almost impossible for a human to open it. They said Human and not Vampires or half vampires. Then he went outside and jumped out of the building and landed safely but he stopped. Rui was going to see him in his room until she realized he was not there and she sees the window was open.

She ran downstairs and went outside and saw him looking at the night sky. She goes outside and found him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rui… I'm leaving. I don't want to put you in danger. I want you to go somewhere safe."

"But where will you go?"

"That doesn't matter. Look, Before I go, I wanted to tell you this for a long time but I didn't now how to say it. It bothered me so much in my head but I couldn't spit it out." He holds her hand and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What is it? She gets closer to him."

"Rui… I lo-"

"Sorry to ruin you romantic moment here but we got a kidnapping to do." Said a women with black hair and that has a suit that had black and green. Then there was the same mysterious man that attacked Kim. "Hi, I'm sure you've seen me before. By the way my name is Vam. The person that changed you."

"I knew it."

Kim was concentrating a lot on her spring break vacation. She called her parents to tell her she is going to be late but she didn't tell them that she was helping a vampire. Ron was eating some naco that he ordered by carry out. Then Kim hears a scream and sees someone with green glowing hands. "Shego?"

"Kim, nice to see you, not! Now stand still so you wouldn't be in the way."

"Of what?"

"You'll see." Shego does a high jump kick but Kim dodges it. Kim does the same but Shego block it and tries to slash her with her claws. She tries to punch her continuously but she keeps missing every time. Then Shego gets some sand from the floor and throws it at Kim's eyes and she got blind for a moment. That gave Shego the advantage to punch her in the chest that she fell on the floor. "I've been training a lot Kimmy and this time I'm better." Shego lifted up her leg on top of Kim but Kim somehow grabbed the leg and made it to push her out of the way. Back to the others Ron looked at Vam.

"Beware dude. I got some mad fu skills." Then he started to do his "Karate" in front of Vam. Ron didn't even touch Vam. He just kept on doing goofy movements. Vam wasn't impressed by what he was doing so he just hit Ron in the head knocking him out. Vam looks at the unconscious Ron. "Mad fu skill" eh?" Then he looks at Wes and Rui and smiled evilly. "Now lets test you." Said Vam. He rushes to Wes and going to punch him but Wes grabbed Rui and jumped high over Vam and landed right behind him.

"Rui, you okay?" But Rui didn't answer. She was in shock by something when she looked at him. "Something wrong?" She pointed to his face. "Your…teeth." She answered. He touched his fangs but he was not surprised at all.

"Stay here while I stop him." He gets up. "Okay big guy it is between you and…me?" When he looked back. Vam was gone. "Where is he?"

"Wes!" Rui shouts He looked back and saw Vam holding her. "Rui! Let her go!"

"Only if you give me what I want or this girl will suffer. Besides, she could be de-"

"Don't you even think about it."

"I wouldn't if you do what I say."

"…What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me." Then Wes bit his lip thinking what would happen to him but then he continued to think about Rui. If he goes he might kill him but if he doesn't she is going to be killed to. He then looked at Vam and walked to him. "Fine I'll go. Just don't hurt her."

"Good." He lets go of Rui but before Vam was going to grab him he immediately scratched his hand and it started to bleed. Wes growled in pain and then he started to lick the blood but he wouldn't stop until he realized what he was doing. H drops his hand. "What did you just do!"

"I was just testing you just to see if you are really what I think you are and this won't hurt…to much." Then he punches Wes in the gut and took him down on the floor that Wes goes unconscious. He grabs him and gave a sign to Shego that he got him. "You're going to have a small family reunion kid. Shego hit Kim in the chest and she fell on the floor and then they left with what they wanted. Kim was really beaten up that she couldn't get up. Later she woke up in a hospital room and got up and went outside the room and saw Ron waiting close to the door. "K.P. your

alive!"

"Where is Wes?"

"They… took him."

"But for what?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry, we'll save him. But first you can sleep in my house tonight. We really need the rest."

"Thank you." Later Kim got out of the hospital and then they walked back to her home and Ron went to his. But when they went inside, Kim saw her parents. "Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Since. We heard that your going to be late we decided to stay until your ready."

"Uh…mom I'll be gone for a while."

"Kimmy I'm sure fighting a waco bad guy would be quick."

" I don't know. They might have a plan to take over the world. Oh yes, this is Rui."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Possible."

"With pleasure." Later, Kim and Rui went to her room and Kim gave her a sleeping bag for her to sleep in but Rui was sorta expecting more than that. Later they where both in bed. Rui had her jacket of and hanged it in the door knob. She laid down in the sleeping bag. Kim noticed that she had something in her hands. It was Wes pokeballs.

"He dropped then when they took him."

"I just ask. When was the first time you met him?"

"It was one year ago. He use to work in an evil organization but then he quit and escaped with something called a snagem machine and then left. Then I was kidnapped by some people they tide me up and put me in a bag. They where gonna… kill me. But when Wes found out that there was someone in the bag and told those people to set me free but they wouldn't. He battled and beat them and he set me free. When I first saw him and I wanted to be with him to be safe and he let me.

"And you've been with him ever since."

"Yeah. Tomorrow will start to search but the big problem is where."

"I just hope we find him. I just get that something bad will happen to him."

"I think we should take a break." Kim turns of the lamp and then started to have some shut-eye. But for Rui, she couldn't sleep at all. She keeps on worrying about her best friend. She tries to sleep but she was so nervous the her heart was beating rapidly and she was sweating but when four hours had past she somehow managed to go to sleep but then she started to dream of something. She was like in the middle of nowhere. Everything was white. She thought he was alone but she sees Wes beside her. He looked at her and smiles but then he frowned. He hold Rui's hand and he looked at her. "Rui, I have to go." And then he runs away and then disappears. She felt like crying and she turned around but then she sees him in but he looked different. His face looked emotionless and his skin was pale. His eyes looked red and his fangs where sharp and he had this strange weapon that looked like a sword.

She slowly moves back in fear but he gets closer. "Is… that you?" she asked nervously. But then he rushes to her and grabs her by her shirt. "You traitor!"

"What!"

"I'll make you pay." He raises his sword at Rui. She screams out loud before he could actually kill her but then he disappears and then everything turned black. Everything was pitch black and then she heard a voice speaking to her.

"The war…. Is starting."

"What war?"

"The war between good and evil."

"Good and evil?"

"The war of every world."

"There are more worlds?"

"And the only one that can stop it is the most powerful being in the universe."

"Most powerful being?"

"The ultimate mutant."

"The ultimate mutant?" Then a huge light flashes and Rui woke up screaming. Kim woke up and turned on the light of the room. She looked at Rui and tried to calm her down. She finally stopped screaming and calm down. "Wow, bad dream?"

"I don't know what it was. First Wes was attacking me and then there's this voice that said that a war is coming."

"War?"

"I don't know. I… I need some water." She goes downstairs and got some cold water from the fridge. She drank a cup and then started to think. "What did that voice meant?" She asked herself. "War? Could there be more worlds? Strange. Maybe it means something, but what?" Then she dozed of in the table after she drank her water and she started to dream again. She hears the voice again. "Tell me! What's the ultimate mutant?" Rui shouts.

"The ultimate mutant is the most powerful being of all mutants. Almost no one can stop it. But who knows? We don't even know if it will be in the good side or the dark side. All mutant should join together to stop the evil from spreading."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need to."

"But why?"

"Rui? Rui? Wake up!" Kim called.

"Huh? What?"

"You where about to fall asleep in the table."

"Oh, so I was." Rui then looked at the window of the kitchen table. She sighed. Kim looked at her and then sat beside her. "Hey, something else must be bothering you too."

"Well… I remember before he was kidnapped he was going to tell me something important."

"I think I may have an idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Was he holding your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Was he starting to get nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Did he touch your face?"

"Yeah."

"Simple, he likes you."

"Like me as in like me or like, like me?"

"I mean like, like, like."

"So your saying that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know much about those romance things."

"But you did felt like there where butterflies in your stomach?"

"Something like that. Why are you so calm after two bad guys took Wes? Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am but if we worry to much we might get to nowhere."

"I guess your right."

"It's okay to worry but worrying too much will also bring confusion. Some one once told me don't worry too much, do what you need to do."

"…. Wow, I hadn't really thought of that."

"Let get back to bed. I think that tomorrow we have a lot of work to do."

"okay." Later they went back to Kim's room and continued to sleep during the night. In Ron house, Ron couldn't sleep very well. He keeps on thinking on what happened. "Geez Rufus, I don't get it? Why does Shego and that vampire want with Wes?"

"Don't know." Rufus answered.

"Well shouldn't it be two vampires looking for the other vampire so it would be part of there group or something? It seems like maybe they want to mutate him to become a super vampire!"

"Huh?"

"Well I may be wrong. Who wants to great a super vampire that can be more powerful than the other vampires?"

"Don't know?"

"Buddy to think, we need to get some shut-eye. Goodnight Rufus, see you in the secret hide out in our dreams."

"On my way." Said Rufus.

"Somehow whenever where going to the secret hide out it always blows up." Rufus speaks gibberish.

"Hey, It's not my fault that I put the self -destruct mechanism. Well goodnight."

"Night, night."


	5. The painful truth

**Chapter five: The painful truth**

"Oh….where am I?" Wes stand up and looked around. He was in a dark room that was locked. He looks around and tries to find something to try to escape. He sees a window and managed to open it. He was about to get out until he sees the sun rising. Then he gets scared and gets back inside and now he was really trapped. He hears someone entered in the room and it was Wes's enemy, Evice. "You!"

"Yes me."

"What do you want, fatso? Do you want to kill me?"

"It depends on how…. strong you are. Shego try to kill him."

Shego walks to Wes. "With pleasure." Evice started to walk away and Wes run to Evice but Shego hits him in the chest that he falls back. He gets up and was ready to fight her. She raised both of her hands and they started to glow green. "Oh, dang." Shego then runs to him and tries to slash him with both of her hands but he keeps on dodging them. He grabs her arm and then spins around and throws her that she hits the wall but she got up and runs to him with rage until he kicks her in the chest so hard that she flew back and went through the wall. He couldn't believe what he did. Then she got so mad that she saw a gun in the floor and grabbed it and pointed it at him and when she started to shoot he disappeared so quickly. She looks around for him but it was like he's not there. "Where did he go?" She whispered. Then someone patted her in the back. She looked back but before she could react Wes punched her so hard in the face that she fell on the floor and her nose was bleeding. After he punched her there was some blood in his hand and he licked it again but he stopped immediately. "What's happening to me! This has got to be a dream. I can't be like this!"

"But you are and you are the right person I need for my experiment. And you're the right person to come back to what you were."

"No, I will not. Some one will save-"

"You sure? Don't you even thought that those friends are glad that your gone because they thing your going to kill them? And why find your real parents? They won't except you this way and they never will. Your parents already had three children."

"No, your lying!"

"I definitely am not."

But then everything turns black like if he was in nowhere. He was all alone. "Where am I? Is someone here? Hello?" Then he sees his real mother right in front of him. She had dark red hair and had a white shirt and blue jeans pants but she was looking in the other side. "M…mom?" She looked back and saw him but then she turn around and was walking away from him. "No, wait mom, don't go! Mom! Mom!" And she disappears. "Why did you leave me after all these years?" Then he turns around and saw his dad. "Is that dad?" He looks at him. "Please dad don't leave me." He turns and walks away. "NO! Don't go, please don't leave!" Then he disappears. He was in shock that they left him like that but then he sees Rui far away looking at him. "Rui, at least you won't leave me. Would you?" She didn't answer. "We've been friend for a long time Rui but when I got to know you a little more I had this feeling that it's hard to describe and I wanted to tell you about. I sort of like you a little more than like like. But if you let me…" then she turns around and walks away from him. "NO! Not like the others, please, don't do this." He runs after her but it looked he wasn't getting close to her at all. Then she disappears also. He got so sad that he fell on his knees and started to cry.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?"

"Hallucination, but what you see could be true. Well there's someone who want to see you."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. I'd like for you to meet your Father." Then the doctor walked right beside Evice.

"My… father? But how… can that be?"

"As you can see, many years ago he let team snagem take you away and made you one of their members. Boy you where skilled, my boy. But you threw it all away for a different life. How pathetic."

"Was… making me like this… part of your plan?"

"Well a few years ago, the dark alliance planned to make some kind of one of a kind vampire and I discovered right now that you're the perfect test. But I really couldn't do it without Dr. Ford."

"Your helping him?" Wes shouts. But his father didn't answer. Instead he shook his head. "You where working with him the whole time!"

"Listen, Wesley… I had no choice and-"

"You want to use your own son as a lab rat." He asked.

"Well that's exactly the point. Everyone that you know is against you." Said Evice.

"No! This can't be!"

"Wesley…"

"Don't even think of touching me." He shot back. "After thirteen years of being gone now this happens! How could

you!"

"………… I-"

"Forget about him, Wes. Ever since this had happened, your getting more powerful than ever. You have no idea in what advantage you can use it for. Leave your old life."

"I just can't… Rui please help me."

"For what?" said a familiar voice.

"What? Rui?" He looks and sees Rui looking at him. "I just can't believe it!"

"Don't get close to me!"

"What? Don't you remember me?"

"Yes I do. The vampire that tried to hurt me."

"I try to control myself."

"I can't trust you. You're a monster! You should be killed."

"…. You can't be her. This is all a fake. A hallucination."

"That was very clever, my boy."

"You can do hallucinations?" Then he starts to grunt in pain that he fell on the floor. "What's happening to me?"

"By the looks of it you need more blood."

"More blood?"

"If you don't have any more you could die."

"No! I can't be like this. I wish this never happened."

"Well on with the experiment." Evice said coldly. Then Vam appears right behind Wes and grabbed him. He tried to escape but he wasn't that strong enough. He glared at his father. The face of his father was filled with depression. Wes started to growl at him. "You traitor!" Wes growled.

"I'm sorry."

"Your not sorry! I could just drink the blood out of you, you mortal!"

"It has finally happened."

"Let me go!"

"Don't even think about it, you rookie." Vam answered.

"I'll never forgive that mortal! That traitor!" Then Vam takes Wes away from the room but the father stayed behind for a second. "What have I done!"

"(Wes thinking: Did I just say that in front of him? What came over me?)"

"Well you shouldn't worry to much since you will not remember much."

"Your going to erase my memory?"

"No, just mix it up a little." They take him to a lab and then strapped him to a metal bed. He tries to get out bit the straps where made of metal too. He sees a light flashing on top of him that is a lamp . He sees a scientist that is his dad getting some kind of needle and injected it in his arm. Wes felt weak that he couldn't keep his eyes open and then he blacks out.

"Kim, Kim, Kim wake up!"

"What?"

"We better start to search."

"I'm up." Then her Kimunicator beeps. "Yawn- What's the sitch Wade? Did you find anything?"

"I've got some good news and some bad new."

"What news?"

"The bad news is that Draken escaped from prison…again."

"Wade we already know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I was fighting Shego and that guy I battled before. They took Wes."

"What was that guys name?"

"I think I heard that it was Vam."

"Vam! Oh no! He's a vampire. And I think that he bit Wes. But I may found a way to change him back, but there's

could be a problem."

"Like what?"

"It could change him back or …kill him. It's almost impossible to change a vampire back to a human but I think I managed to do the impossible.

"That sounds like a bad news by the killing thing."

"Let's not get worried Kim. I think you may need to fined some clues in the old hide out of Dr. Drakken on who's behind this. Someone is waiting to give you a ride on the plane."

"I'm on my way."

"I'm going with you." Said Rui while grabbing her arm.

"This could be dangerous." Kim answered in a worried tone.

"But Wes is my friend."

"Okay, you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Then your going to need this but I have a question." She said while giving Rui her a mission suit.

"Are you more than friends with him?"

"He's my best friend."

"More than that?"

"Well…I-"

"K.P. I'm ready." Ron called while running to Kims room with his mission suit.

"Okay lets go." When they where about to leave, Rui stopped for a second. She could somehow hear a voice screaming for help but then it faded. Kim looked back at her. "Rui? You okay?"

"I think we better hurry! Something may be happening to him."

(Airport) 6:37 p.m.

Kim and the others went to the middleton airport and went to a small plane where a pilot was waiting while leaning on a small plane. Kim waved at the person. "Thanks for the lift that your going to give us Mr. Right."

" Señorita Kim Possible, it's the least I can do after you saved us from that typhoon while we where traveling to Puerto Rico. I thought I would never see my family again if it wasn't for you" He said with a Spanish accent.

"No big. It was simple doing those airplane stunt. Oh yeah, and Ron you're going to the back seat."

"Why can't I go to the front?" Ron complained.

"Because you broke the steering wheel during the typhoon and it made it worst!"

"But thanks to Wade, managed to control the plane when you jacked in the Kimmunicator."

"We almost had no signal."

"And besides, what kind of plane is it if it doesn't have a toilet."

"Don't you even dare remind me of that, Ron. I was in humiliation nation after what YOU DID! NEXT TIME POINT THE HOSE SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"But nothing happened to you"

"Still!" Then they started to argue in front of Rui. While they where arguing, Rui saw someone coming walking to them. She thought it was serous so she tried to stop the argument. "Kim?"

"Well you did this!"

"Kim?"

"I did that? But-"

"Kim"

"Well you-"

"KIM!"

"What?"

"Kim who is that person walking to us?" The person was walking to them but it was hard to see him since it was dark. He got closer and it was almost easy to see his whole body then that's when Rui gasped. She just couldn't believe who it was. He's the only person she knows that has yellow eyes and it was Wes. She ran to him with excitement and hugged him. "How did you-"

"Escape? Let's say I got lucky."

"Good because Wade found a way to change you back." He didn't answer for a moment and he still didn't stop

hugging Rui. "You okay?"

"What if I don't want to change back?" Then she got confused. "And your blood smells delicious." He whispered in her ear. She sensed something weird and then got in shock that she walked away from him. Then she looks at him and his new clothes. His trench coat was black and the rest of his close and pants where black too. But she sensed something not right at him. She sensed…evil in his heart. It looked like if he had a black aura around him. He smiled showing his white fangs. Then he raised his hand and he was about to karate-chop her but Kim runs to her and grabs her by the jacket and pulls her away. "What's wrong with him?"

"Strong, is he?" Someone asked.

"Vam! What did you do to him?"

"He is our new lab rat you can say because we did a project or an experiment on him to make him stronger than any other with a little help from a relative of his. We even modified his memory a little to think that he belongs to the dark side."

"You mean …you made him evil?" Rui asked nervously.

"Obviously, duh."

"You monster!"

"Thank you, lady. You know what? He's right. You blood smells delicious. And we have to go now so see ya later." Then disappears. Rui was in shock on what happened to her friend that she fell on her knees. She sensed that he was no longer himself. "This can't be happening. Wes, how could you?" Then she started to cry.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Thought Kim.


	6. all powerful or not?

Chapter six: All powerful or not?

"Interesting what you did to him." Said Evice while talking to a man close to him. They were watching Wes practicing his fighting technique then he gets a bottle and started to drink it. Inside the bottle the liquid looked red. Very red. When Shego pass by him and saw him drinking…blood, she got so grossed out that she put her hand in her mouth and rushed to the trashcan.

"He is much better than before. His anger and his pain it's what made him like this and he decided to go to the road of darkness. After that he can't remember his friends or his family. He thinks that they betrayed him. He is much better, much more skilled and has more power but this is only the beginning of his changing." Said the figure

"Of what?" Evice asked.

"You'll see. After we find that special data that is in that computer in the bank it will be the beginning of the war."

"Let's hope that this one doesn't fail. It's been years since we've been planning to do this. I just hope that the person who plan this had not mistaken. But thanks to Drakken's and Dr. Fords help, we wouldn't have made it this far."

"Well just wait and see what happeneds." As they talked they kept on watching Wes.

He stopped punching the bag and fixed his gray hair. He grabbed his bottle with his hands that where claws and then he drank the bottle again. He slowly dank it with hunger. He then sees Shego coming back with her hair messed up. He looked at her and laughed quietly because of her hair being messed up and her face looking pale after barfing. She looks at him and gave him a look saying "What."

"Hhmmm, humans. Pathetic." He whispered. After Shego heard that whisper her face turned red with anger. Boy she was pissed that she turned red. She walks to him and looks at him in the face.  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Shego growled.

"You humans are such fragile and pathetic creatures. That's what I said." Wes answered back.

"Pathetic! Listen dude I'm a person that has super powers and you call me pathetic?" Her anger made her hands glow. She raised up her left arm and was getting ready to karate chop him until she was interrupted.

"You couldn't even defeat me when I was a weak bat." He teased.

"Okay, your asking for it." She was about to slash him with her powers but he just move a few inches away from her like if she was not a challenge. She tries to slash him again but she misses. Then she runs to him but he jumped over her. He landed right behind her. She turns around to strike but he grabs both of her hands while they were glowing, but he was not getting burned. "What the?" Then he pushes her hard that she hit the wall but this time it didn't break. "Why fight you if you're not a challenge?" She runs to him but he grabs her arm and throws her again. "Kim Possible and I are different. I'm sure that I can beat her."

"Your can beat her, you say? You two can't even beat the living daylights out of each other and you can't even beat a simple 16-year-old-non-super-teen-hero and you can like burn things and brake metal and melt materials and you still can't beat a teenage school-girl. That's what I call pathetic. I could have killed you by now but you're not a challenge so I'm going to let you live."

"This… isn't… over." Shego grunts in pain while trying to get up from the floor. "At least it's not over for you, Kimiko." Wes called her.

"Don't you dare say my real name." She raised her hands but he lifts his finger.

'Ah, ah, ah, one more time and your dead this time. Many years ago you lived in a different world. But you left your family after you heard that they where dead and didn't want to see you little brother and decided to be evil right? What if I mention you last name? It sounds like Mouto. Yes that's it."

"How did you know?" asked Shego while standing up surprised.

"I just know, Kimiko. Even Vam can't beat me. I've outgrown him. "

"And I've heard that." Vam said while walking to him. "Just because they made you stronger and gave you more power than any of us doesn't mean that were weak."

"You're right Vam, that makes you even more weaker."

"What?"

"You heard me. Weak, stupid, no common sense, weak vampire. It'll be just better if you worked in a cemetery just to rot over there ." He teased. Then Shego laughs at him. Then Vam goes into flames and runs to Wes but he let his foot out and Vam trip on the floor by the foot. "You're just like those humans, oh wait, you were a human once but you decided to change your life by living with a new family."

"Never insult my family." Wes grabs him by the neck and lifts him up with one hand. Vam was choking badly. He looked at Vam with and evil glare until Vam gave a sign saying that he give up. "You…win."

" Not yet Vam, this is fun." He starts to choke him even more almost crushing the bones in his neck. "This may take a while for you to die."

"Wes let him go." Said Evice but Wes looked at him in a very serious face like "can't I have any fun?" way. But he drops him into the floor and kicks him in the gut. "What Master?"

"Go to the Middleton bank."

"To rob? You've got to be kidding."

"No, there is a special data I want to get from a supercomputer that is in that bank so I want you to get it and bring it to me."

"How am I going to get that data?" Then Evice gives him a small chip.

"You'll get it with this." He looks at the small chip that is so small like it's the size of quarter. "You think all of that can fit here?"

"Just get it and try do destroy that teen hero and that buffoon." Said Draken.

"They will be destroyed but something doesn't seem right about that teen hero. She has this …energy flowing through her body. Not by her special skills but she somehow has …power like if she's…gifted."

"Destroy that girl that is with them too."

"What girl?"

"That girl who has special powers to sense evil." But Wes didn't answer for a second. It looked like he didn't remember her very well. "That girl…name starts with….R…she looks familiar. Ru…i? Is…she…my…frie-" but he hears a voice in his mind. "She is not your friend. She abandoned you, she hates you she want's to kill you. So annihilate her completely. He's right. People who will get in my way will suffer by my power. Soon I will rule this place and cover this world in eternal night." Then he leaves the lair.

Shego sees him leaving the lair. She sighed that she sat on Dr. Drakkens chair and checked the super computer. She worked on checking out if there was information of a different world. She found something about it. But then she just turns of the computer. She somehow didn't want to really see in which world she came from because of something that happened to her past. She had this little brother that she loved when she was eleven years old. "How did that bat dude knew who I am?" She asked herself. "I'm not really Hego's biological sister. I was adopted to his family years ago. Then Shego started to remember when she was young and working in another school that is far away.

(Flashback)  
There was this girl name Kimiko who lived with her special family. She wanted to get more education in a special school that is in New York. Her family lived in a different country. They moved a lot to different places and she and her little brother doesn't know why. She stayed in her school but calls her family each day. Her family came from Japan but then moved somewhere a little close to New York. They lived somewhere in the middle of the U.S. She remember once in school that she was working on something at history class until two policemen came to her class room. The teacher saw them. "My I help you, officers?" The teacher asks.

"Is Kimiko Mouto here?" One of the men asked. Kimiko raised her hand. They gave her a sign to come outside so they would talk to her. She went outside the classroom and looked at the police. "What is it?" She asked.

"When your family was living in… Middleton, something happened."

"What?"

"Your parents where working in a lab and… the machines somehow got a virus that… it caused explosions all around the labs. Your parents couldn't…. make it."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Sorry kid but… they passed away." The police answered. After she heard those words repeating in her mind, her heart started to beat rapidly. She slowly moved back and leaned on the wall. She slowly sat down on the floor and then started to cry. "Wha… What about Yugi?"

"Your little brother is fine. The only thing we can do is take him to his grandfather so he would take care of him. Do you want to come?"

"No! I don't want to go back! I don't want to!" She screamed. She got up and ran away outside. The two policemen looked at each other. "Sigh, She doesn't want to go back to see her brother. She just doesn't want to feel the pain again. What will we do to her?"

"I think it's better to warn her grandfather and tell him that she doesn't want to come back."

(End flashback)

"The guilt was eating me up all these years because I made the wrong decision on not coming back. I promised my dad that I would take care of my brother but I broke that promise. I just wish that I can see him again." She slowly got up and walked away from the computer. She sees Drakken walking beside her but she ignored him That's when Draken noticed that something is bothering her. "Shego?"

I've been noticing that you've been getting soft."

"What? I'm not soft!"

"Oh yes you are. Just like a marshmallow." Drakken teased. Then Shego gets so mad that she rushes to Drakken to kick his ass.

Outside Wes jumps off the building and went to a boat close to shore. He heard a screaming voice that sounded like Drakken being slashed by Shego. He got on the boat and turned on the engine and drove away from the island. He gets a gun and loads the gun with bullets and a bomb and sets the time. "Next stop Middleton bank and to kill Kim Possible and that Buffoon Ron Stoppable. I wonder what type of blood they have." But he fells a simple pain in his back but he ignored it. "It's just a simple pain. Nothing will happen to me."

End of chapter six


	7. Blood Bank

Chapter seven: Blood bank

"This is bad Kim. I can't believe that man made Wes evil! All I could fell inside him was a black heart."

"It's not your fault but we need to find a way to save him."

"Is their hope?"

"I'm sure of it." Kim looks in her pocket and gets her Kimmunicater. The screen goes static and Wade appears on the screen. "Wade, we have a huge problem."

"I know, Kim. Pretty genius on what they did to Wes."

"Buuuuuaaaaaaaa!" Rui sobbed. Kim looked at Wade with a serous face.

"Oh, sorry. But I have good news and some bad news again. I put a tracking device on Vam, but I lost signal for a second and then got it back. But then I lost it in the map that I can only hear what's happening by audio. I did hear them talking about a plan."

"What plan?"

"That I don't know but I got something. The tracking device got smashed when Vam was being choked by Wes. But when you saw Wes, I scanned his DNA and I saw something in his blood that was not human. These things mean that he could mutate a little more". They all looked at Wade in a confused way. "Are you serious?" Rui was getting very worried that she was about to cry. "But how can a simple bite make him like this?"

"Because I've heard that hey did some experiment on him and it looks like it was a success. But with someone help they made him evil using the pain that he had for a long time and somehow that same person put fake memories in his mind. That's what I heard. But before I could here more, the device was crushed. The only word I heard was bank."

"Bank? Don't you think it means like rob a bank." Kim looked at Ron. This time he may have a point, but which bank? That really got them. Rui looked around and thought first that they should look in the Middleton banks, just in case. "We should go there."

"Hey Kim." Wade called them and they stop. "Check your backpack." She looks inside it and found a flashlight and some sunglasses. "Wade it's nighttime; I can't put on sunglasses."

"They're not just any type of sunglasses, Kim. You put them on and in night they turn into seeing glasses and they won't hurt your eyes."

"And what good can it do?" She puts them on and looks at Ron. "They're X-ray sunglasses. Not only you can see through things but you can scan people and identify their DNA and body temperature. It is even a night vision goggle." That's when Kim got interested and she puts them on and looks at Ron. "Well, Well, Well Ron it looks like you like to put Barney boxers. Both of the girls start to giggle then Ron's face turns red but they keep on laughing. Ron gets Kim's kimmunicater. "Hey Wade, is there any other glasses for me?"

"Sorry Ron. It's because I know why you want those." Kim and Rui looks at him then they both got their faces red that they slapped him on the face. "Ooowwww." Ron shouts.

" Pervert!" Both of the girls said. Kim looks at the flash light in her hands. "But what does the flashlight do?"

"That is what makes it even better. That flashlight is a 100 times brighter and hotter than any other artificial sun. Use it on a vampire and he'll be screaming while he burns." Ron grabs the flashlight and points it at himself. "Uh Ron? I wouldn't-"

"Flash!" He turns it on but the light was so bright that he got blinded. "My eyes, my eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes!" Kim turns it off and looked at Ron. "So which bank is it? Maybe the bank that closes very late." Luckily they where close to the bank. So they walked over there but Ron stayed behind because when he took the first step to move he hit a tree. Rui looked at him and helped him getting up and grabbed his hand so he would know where he's going. Then they walked to the bank of Middleton. The bad thing is that it was still full of people.

"I hope this is the wrong place. Okay. Everyone, stay alert.!" Kim warned. "Rui, take this." Kim gives her the glasses and Rui puts them on. She looks around and slowly scanned the people that where around. Kim saw a worker and walked to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be Kim Possible. It's great to finally meet the teen hero."

"Excuse me sir but I live here."

"Really? Oh, I didn't know."

"Look I have a question. Have you seen a strange person coming here." The man looked at the people that where around but nobody looked "strange" to him. "No I haven't."

"Well…thanks." She looks around but again her kimunicater beeps again. "What's the sitch?"

"I'll give you one guess on who could be right here in Middleton."

"You mean…"

"Bat boy." Kim continued to walk around the crowd until she accidentally cuts herself in the neck by some kind of sharp object that was stuck in the wall. "Ouch! Dang!" She starts to bleed but she got a cloth and wiped it. But then somebody hooded by a black jacket outside was leaning on the wall.

"I smell… blood. But it's like the same blood of this person. Kim Possible is around!" The man gets inside the bank and looked around and saw Kim. "Soon Kim… soon." He whispered. Then he looks at Rui. "Perfect. Just where I want her."

Ron looked around with Rui beside him. Rui looked around with the special glasses and scanned everyone that was in the room but by the looks of it everyone seems human until she detected someone that had a different DNA that looked like he/she was hiding behind the people. But it was definitely a guy. He had a black jacket with a hood and walked outside for a second. She followed him but she lost him outside. No trace on where he went like if he disappeared until someone grabs her and covered her mouth and took her behind the bank. He let her go and she fell on the floor. "What do you want from me?"

"You look pretty in that dress of Kim Possible Rui."

"You….We….Wes?"

"It's easy for you to get a clue."

"What do you want from me?"

"You are such a beautiful women. You even have-"

"Your going to say that you like my blood right?"

"Your smart, maybe I won't kill you maybe with just a simple bite-"

"HELP I'M BIENG RAPED, RAPED, RAPED, RAPED!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH. All right your going to get it!" He hits her in the face and she falls on the floor unconscious. He picks her up while she's down. He looks at her and then gets close to her neck. "You may look pretty like me."

"Get your teeth of her." Kim said.

"Kimberly, nice to see you." Wes said with a pleasured voice.

"Don't call me that."

"How about Kimberly Ann?"

"It's Kim. Let her go and-"

"Try to attack and she gets it."

"The bite or the kill?"

"Maybe the first one, or the second one, or both, or the second one first and the first one second."

"What?"

"You have a choice. She could live by becoming on of me."

"Nice treat. But I don't take it very well."

"Kim, Kim, Kim, don't you even care about this person?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I recommend that you should take that choice that I offered. And what about Ronald?"

"I care for Ron."

"What if it's more than that? Like love?"

"What?"

"You get jealous whenever you see him around Zeta. He even got jealous when you where with Josh Mankey."

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot Kim. Whenever you see me, you get this feeling that is like fear. And they see you are fearless, are you?" He slowly walks to her. She sees him in the eye that she gets scared and slowly moves back in fear. "Just like I said."

"What on earth had happened to you? (Thinking: He's trying to use psychology on me)"

"Even though you didn't know me very well, you knew that I wouldn't be like this."

"I…. I…."

"To afraid to move? Well to bad." He quickly grabs her arm but Kim manages to get the flashlight out of her bag that she turned it on and aimed it at Wes. That thing flashed like the sun that the sky started to look a little blue. Wes was panicking in fear that smoke was coming out from him. He got so mad that he screamed but the scream sounded like a screech. "Ssssscccccrrerrreeeeeaaaaaaccccchhhhhhh!"

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The sound waves pushed her back that she hit the wall so hard that she goes unconscious like Rui. "You don't know me girls. Well it's a shame that I have to take you out of your misery." He gets two guns from his pocket and aimed it at both of the girls. But before he was about to shoot their heads, Ron jumped on top of him just in time before he could have killed them both. Ron was trying to hold him but then he manages to escape and then left back to the bank. Ron sees the other girls and then tried to wake them up.

"Kim, Rui! Wake up!" Ron called.

"R… Ron?" Kim answered.

"Good thing that your awake."

"Where's Wes?" Rui asked.

"He's inside the bank hurry." Ron answered. Then inside people heard the sound of the gun and were terrified. They notice that he didn't look like any kind of person that had sharp teeth, pale skin, red eyes and his hair slowly turned black. "Everyone stay were you are and no one will get hurt. If you try any stunts to stop me you'll receive the biggest sucking you have ever seen." He said in a not serous tone. Everyone was on the floor except one police that was sneaking right behind Wes with a stick. He was about to hit him with it but Wes grabs the metal stick and broke it into two. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You have finally done it, officer." Then he grabs the man and jabs his fangs in his neck. The man was screaming while his skin was turning pale. He almost completely sucked the blood of that man. After one minute he threw the corpse at the floor. He walks to the computer and put the chip in it and downloud the data in it. "Can't this go any faster?" He complained.

"Hey bat boy, your plan has failed." Said Kim

"Interesting, you should be dead when I start to fight you." Wes does a high jump Kick and hits Kim. She gets up and does the same thing but then misses. "He's fast. But where did he go?"

"Right behind you." He whispered. Kim gasped and looked back. She sees him but he hit her in her face and fell. She grunts in pain and tries to get up but she was injured badly by her face. Wes walked to her. But before he could do something Kim rolled out of the way and got his grappling hook. She aimed it at Wes and then shoot. But he caught the hook.

"PATHETIC!" He used his super speed and then punched Kim in the gut. Then he gets her pined in the floor. He hold both of her arms and hold her. "Can you be a challenge, Kimberly Ann?" Wes asked. Then Kim spit out blood into Wes's face. He licked it and smiled evilly. "Delicious!" He whispered.

"You know Wes, you shouldn't pin a girl because they can hit you in the weak spot!" Then Kim managed to move her leg and kicked him right in the balls. Wes screamed in pain and fell on the floor while going in a fetal position. Kim got up and then got a piece of garlic from her back. Wes got up furious and jumped to her until she threw that garlic in his mouth. "Aaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" He screamed while drool came out like if it was rabies. "Good thing that the horror movie that I had helped me."

"Just by that doesn't mean that you can defeat me." He ran to Kim and punches continuously but somehow Kim keeps on dodging the punches. Somehow she was started to defend herself a lot. She kept on blocking his attacks. But then something happens. Wes grabs her by the arm and then slowly starts to twist her arm. She grunt in pain while it he was doing it. "Why don't you use your power Kim?"

"What… are you talking about."

"Maybe you'll see." He twist it even more. She starts to scream in pain. That's when the light bulbs of the electricity blew up. "Just as I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wonder why these light bulbs blew up?"

"Short circuits?"

"No Kim, that was you."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever heard about the mutants?"

"Yes."

"You're one of them."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You have super powers. Your different."

"Like if I believe you."

"Oh but you should." Then while he hold her, he even touched her behind. That got Kim mad. She managed to get her other arm free and do and uppercut with her elbow. She made it free. "Nobody touches my behind unless where married, you pervert!"

"Kim… that was smart."

"Are you somehow hitting on me?"

"I hit on chicks like you."

Then while Kim and Wes continued to fight, Ron and Rui where helping the police on getting the people out of the bank. When it seemed that everyone came out, a women started to panic because she couldn't find her own baby. Ron realized that it could still be inside. "Where did you left her?"

"Inside! Oh, I don't want my baby to die!"

"Ron?"

"Yes Rui! Well find her!" Ron answered. Then they both ran back to the bank and saw Kim and Wes fighting. Ron ignored it since there was a baby in danger. They could hear a voice crying. They see a stroller that had a baby sitting in it crying. "That must be it."

"Rui, get him." Rui picks up the baby girl and still kept on crying. She was now going to try to get out. First she had to make sure that Wes wouldn't see her. She slowly walked to the exit with the baby making sure that she wouldn't make a sound that would get his attention. But she accidentally stepped on cracked glass and that got Wes's attention. He turned around and saw her carrying the baby. "Hello." He said. Then that's when she starts to run away. She made it to the exit and managed to give the baby to the lady but before she could completely come out Wes grabbed her and pulled her in. He brought her inside. "Where do you think your going, babe?"

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Then she kicks Wes in the coughcoughcoughballscoughcoughcough…… again.

"MAN! THE PAIN IN MY #$#balls#$&&!" Wes gets up and looked at Kim and Rui. Then he started to move his arms. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know." Rui answered. But there questions where answered when they somehow levitated and they where pushed back. Kim and Rui hit the wall again. Wes rushed at them fast and grabbed them by the neck. "You two will be sucked!" He was about to do his final attack. "Say goodbye Kim Possible and Rui." He gets a knife and looks at the girls. "Now which will I choose to kill first?" He asked.

Then he saw Rui. "You first." He raises the knife but before he could stab it at her he felt a sharp pain in his back. Kim used her chance to get up and use her grappling hook. She shoots it to the ceiling. When the hook grabs the ceiling she swings and kicks Wes by his back. He jumps on Kim. That made her let go of the hair dryer and they both fell on the floor. He grabs her by the neck and started to choke her to death. Then someone did a high jump kick in his back and it was not police, it was Ron! "BOOYAH. K.P. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Did everyone else got out safley?"

"Yes."

"What about Rui?"

"I'm here."

"That vampire really suck! And when I mean suck I mean that he sucks blood to much!"

"You people will die!" He gets the door of a metal safe that was 13 feet tall and it was 8,000 pounds and he threw it at them. They luckily dodged it and got out of the way. But something beeped in his pocket. "What master?"

"Wes, what are you doing here? Get out of this place before it blows up with you in it."

"Blows up?" Kim shouted. "You both get out of here."

"But what about you?"

"Just go!" Kim shouts. Then Rui was running right behind Run until Rui falls on the floor where the safe was and then the safe was about to fall right on top of her. She screamed. Wes saw her but then something popped in his head. He hears…. Laughing and… joy from…. Him… being with her. "What is this?"

But something stopped the safe door from falling. Not Ron, not Kim it was Wes! Then he pushed the safe door away from her and looks at her. "It's that you?"

"WHAT ON EARTH AM I DOING?" Then he hits Rui and he leaves so quick that almost nobody can see him. They all made it out and the bank blew up but the people where safe.( I said safe to much) "Did he just helped you?" Ron asked confused.

"He did."

(Lair)

"I've got it."

"Good give it to me. Where you able to kill Kim Possible and her friends?"

"No. But I will show no mercy."

"Then go back and annihilate that girl."

"Rui. Then it will be done." Then he started to walk and sees Vam. When he past by him Wes gave him a hard push then he fell. He laugh then continued to walk until he feels the pain in the back. This time it was more painful than before. he went to the ground and couldn't get up. What …is…this…pain? The pain stopped then Shego sees him. She walks closer to him. "Are you hurt?"

"Why do you care? I don't need help from a human …"

"Dare to say my name again and –"

"And I'll kill you." He answers. Then he leaves. Then Draken walks to Shego. "This is going great. I'm finally a genies."

"Hey "genies" you only gave them the idea and they did the rest of the work." Then Draken leaves ignoring Shego. Then she sees Vam getting up from the floor. "What's wrong with you?" She asked while crossing her arm.

"That…That kid. He is so ….(growl). (sigh) I can't take him." Said Vam.

"You need to admit. He's way stronger than you are. And are you going to say that since you were the one that bit him he shouldn't respect you. He's perfectly invincible. No one can stop him."

"You finally accept defeat?"

"No."

"Something is wrong with you."

"Like?"

"You're… getting soft."

"I'm not getting soft!"

"After Wes told you about your past you haven't got the heart to kill anyone. Of course you hurt Drakken badly but you didn't kill him. I somehow knew that you would but when you didn't that's when I noticed."

"Whatever you heard was a lie. It's not like he can read mind."

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"It seems like the mutation gene thing isn't only happening in this world. Almost in every world."

"And I really wonder how is that bad guy going to find this ultimate mutant."

"I get the feeling that there keeping a secret from us."

"You think?"

"No really. I think that Kim Possible is one of the mutants."

"………. That's interesting. Is it her kung fu moves?"

"No, something else."

"To me that's hard to believe. Even though, Kim can't beat him. Somehow Drakken is doing something by secret with the fat dude. They really did something to Wes. I get the feeling that something bad may happen and that no one can stop him."

Then Vam thought of something. "There could be hope." Shego thought that it's not possible. "Like……? Vam?" She looks around the place but he was gone. "Now where did he go?"

End of chapter seven.


End file.
